


Fell's Little Problem

by yupimgross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bloodfruit, Bloodorange, Dom Underswap Papyrus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Skeleton Heat, Smoking, Sub Underfell Papyrus, Toking, UF!Papyrus/US!Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, honeysuckle, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Papyrus is having a bad time. Maybe things will start to look up when he runs into a certain skeleton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a TON of Dom Underfell Papyrus smut lately and I wanted to /switch/ it up! Hahaha!  
> ...  
> Puns...I'm drowning in puns. See, this is what I get for writing Undertale shit. This is hell. Don't do fandom smut, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this art after you read~  
> [Just need a friend](http://skeleton-hunting-fanatic.tumblr.com/post/146512648116/fell-paused-a-moment-huffing-as-he-pinched-his) by [@skeleton-hunting-fanatic](http://skeleton-hunting-fanatic.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Grumbling into his drink, he gulped down the thick, sticky contents from the bottle. The taste sweet and lavish upon his tongue, he let the heaviness of its magic settle into his bones.

The spider bar-tender watched him with concern, raising a brow from her many eyes. “Think it’s about time I cut you off…” She trailed off, turning to go back to cleaning the glass in a pair of her hands.

 

Papyrus snickered at her, and slurred, “nyeh heh heh. aw, you worried ‘bout lil, ol’ me, Muff?” He leaned over the counter, giving her his best smile.

The reset had happened again, and, boy had it been a doozy. He reached up to clench at his throat, gulping down the ghostly feeling of a knife. Shaky hands took out his cigs and lit one up, hoping the routine would keep away the memory of-

 

“I believe in you, human!”

 

He dropped his lighter onto the counter-top. The action making Muffet turn back to him. “Papyrus?! Are you ok?”

 

Blinking back the images of dust from his eyes, he tried to keep a gentle smile upon his skull for the spider. He had always liked Muffet. She had a certain grace to her frame, and was always happy to see him. They had a few run-ins before, nothing too serious, but they both seemed to enjoy those heated one-night stands. Papyrus was feeling awful lonely right now, maybe she’d want to…?

Fuck it, he’d give it a shot.

“if you’re so worried…maybe you’d want to _lend me a hand_?” Giving her his seductive grin, he licked at his teeth in response to the spider’s startled expression and embarrassed blush. “nyeh heh. c’mon, Muff, it’d be _lick_ -ety split-“

He flinched as a hand flashed out to smack him across the skull, the sting not seeming to afflict him as he tried to register what had happened. Muffet hissed at him, her many eyes narrowing in rage. “Get out, Papyrus. You’re stinking up my café.”

His sockets turned to a few of the patrons at the bar, it seemed like the whole fucking bar turned away from his gaze. They had all seen the exchange.

 

The sting of the slap bubbled up to greet him, along with a flash of guilt.

He grinned nervously at Muffet, and rubbed at his neck in shame. “ah, Muff…look, i’m sorry. things have been rough-“

“Get out, or I’m getting my pet.”

His sockets went wide at the threat of the muffin-monster, and shuffled to get off his chair. Stumbling to his feet, he caught himself from an undignified fall with a quick hand to the counter. Flashing a humorless grin to the few barflies that dared to watch him, he made his way out.

 

Crunching through the snow, he started to make his way to the house, but then thought better of it.

Sans would throw a hissy-fit to end all tantrums if he came home this drunk. Not to mention, he really didn’t want to do anything he might regret in his state. He was having those feelings again. Those sick, twisted feelings he got after a bad reset.

God, he loved Sans. Way more than he should, holy hell, he was messed up. Maybe resets did that to you? Made you want to kiss and hold your bro? Nah, he was probably just fucked up.

 

He wandered past their house to the garage, knowing Sans wouldn’t think to look for him there. He went inside, and leaned against a wall. Giving up on thinking about how messed up he was, he pulled out a packet of his “other” sticks to help him mellow out.

What? You try dealing with all this shit.

He lit one up, and let the magic roll through his chest. Holding it in, he let it lazily seep through his hoodie, and creep out his sockets before loosing it one long sigh.

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing in here? Besides being an embarrassment?”

 

Papyrus turned a surprised eye to the sound of his alternate self’s gruff voice. Red eyes stared out at him from a dark corner of the garage, the skeleton himself barely visible at night. He supposed it was pretty creepy, but right now he couldn’t care less. He just wanted the guy to leave him alone.

“what are you doing in here? its _my_ garage.”

“None of your fucking business.”

 

Papyrus groaned and shrugged it off. He wasn’t going to get any answers from the stuck-up skeleton. Whatever, maybe he was jacking off in here or something, he wouldn’t put it past the freak. As long as he wasn’t hurting anyone, fine. He didn’t care.

Even if the Underfell bros were staying with them, he didn’t have to like it. They were assholes, the both of them. The only reason they were still here was cause Sans wanted to “help them be model citizens!”. Pfft. Maybe the other Sans they called Red was improving, but…well, Underfell was a rigid and mean place, and he highly doubted they’d both be normal.

As for the other Papyrus, he was not improving that much. He liked to call him Fell, since he seemed to have a stick up his ass big enough to match his universe.

 

“can you leave me alone? i’m kinda busy.” He groaned at the other’s approach, knowing this was going to be a huge killjoy.

“You’re busy. Nyeh heh! That’s a laugh-” Fell stalked over to him, his ever-present scowl on his skull somehow deepening. “What the fuck is that smell?” His sockets widened in shock as his nasal ridge scrunched in disgust at what was hanging from his other self’s teeth. “IS THAT-?! OH MY GOD, YOU ARE FUCKING _PATHETIC_!” 

Papyrus grinned at the _blunt_ insult, flashing a wink at the other him, which made Fell fume all the more.

“YOU ARE UTTERLY INFURIATING! HOW IN HELL’S NAME ARE YOU _ME_?! YOU ARE A GODDAMN DISGRACE!”

 

Yadda yadda yadda. Papyrus drew on his stick, rolling his eyes.

Funny thing is, when he did that, he kinda got caught up on the skeleton in front of him. His sockets seemed to stick to the other skeleton’s frame. Like a fly trapped in honey. Nyeh heh, weird how they were the same, but still pretty different. Papyrus definitely didn’t have those kinds of curves. He hummed gently to himself, his soul picking up in his ribcage.

 

Those killer heels, yeah, sure they were for “deadly kicks”. Right. They were certainly killer, but not in the way Fell explained them before. Knee high, they only accented his long, slim legs. And the fucking tight pants didn’t exactly help. God, why the hell would a guy flaunt himself like that, with his hipbones and spine exposed… Shit, if you turned your head just right you could almost see the cradle of his pelvis-

Was his pelvis glowing…?

 

 

Wow, was he high.

 

Papyrus blinked himself out of his alarming daze, taking the nearly-spent roll from his teeth to look it over. This was some good fucking shit. He’d have to talk to Red more often. Nyeh heh, maybe Underfell wasn’t so bad…

Smiling at an idea that popped into his head, he taunted, “hey, freak. c’mere real quick.” He brought the blunt back up to his teeth and took a deep drawl as – expected – Fell got pissed as all else.

 

Fell grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and brought them skull to skull. “HOW _DARE_ YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT-“

 

Papyrus clanked their teeth together, shoving his tongue past the startled skeleton’s teeth, and loosed his magic-laden breath into the other’s mouth.

Fell gasped in surprise and dropped him as he coughed on the smoke, hacking and gasping as he eyed him with unfathomable rage. Papyrus was probably going to get the shit beat out of him, but seeing that asshole get knocked off his high horse was _so_ worth it. He grinned all the wider when Fell got control of his coughs and grabbed him again, smacking his blunt away with a roar, “YOU! ...YOU! _GAH!_ ”

It was Papyrus’ turn to gasp as the other clanked them together, growling against his teeth.

 

 

What?

Papyrus flinched as sharp phalanges lighted upon his hip, digging into the bone. He shoved the skeleton away in reflex, panting. “what the hell, Fell?” His sockets went wide when he saw that, oh yeah, Fell was definitely glowing. Pelvis and chest awash with a smoldering red glow, cheekbones sporting a burning blush from anger…nyeh heh, probably something else too.

Fell was in heat.

Grinning at the revelation, Papyrus stayed where he was, leaning against the wall of the garage, curious to see what Fell would do.

 

The other skeleton struggled visibly with his thoughts, growling under his breath, occasionally shooting Papyrus a glare. He put Papyrus in mind of a caged panther, stalking about, full of anger and primal instinct. Fell had a lot more LV than him…a _lot_ more. He was pretty dangerous, Papyrus knew this. It was a bit exciting to see him so flustered from Papyrus, the lazybone cunt, as Fell liked to call him. Papyrus hummed to himself as he took out a cigarette and lit it up, knowing it would only infuriate the other him more.

 

“Quit doing that!” Two hands slammed to either side of Papyrus’ head, the other him panting with rage, red eyes like fiery pits leering at him from his sockets. He was supposed to be intimidating, but Papyrus couldn’t help the smirk on his skull at the bright red blush on his cheeks, the wanting soul in his chest.

 

Boldly, Papyrus lit up his cigarette in front of him and took a drawl. He loosed it in the other’s shocked face, loving the way the red light shone through the curling, thick smoke. “hmm, no.” Before Fell could say more, he rested his hands on those lovely, exposed hips of his.

 

“Nnh.” Fell scrunched his eyes shut with a hiss at the touch, the light of his pelvis brightening.

“oh, god, Fell. you been putting this off for a while?” Papyrus raised a brow at him, a bit surprised by his sensitivity. Normally he and Red were…quite obvious about when they – ahem – engaged in their activities.

“Shut up.” Fell panted as Papyrus rubbed his thumbs along his Iliac crests, shivering under the touch. “I’ve n-never…had the chance to go through heat.” He growled angrily, not looking at Papyrus.

 

“you’ve never…?” He stopped his teasing to blink at him in surprise. “you’ve never gone into heat?”

With an angry grunt, Fell straightened himself out as best he could. “I’ve never not been in danger before. As such, I’ve never been…comfortable enough…to enter heat.”

“huh… alright.” He withdrew his hands, as much as he wanted to get rid of his own horniness, he wasn’t about to get involved with this shit. He turned to go, he’d just have to deal with himself at home. He knew Red and Fell were a token. It was only right that he deals with his heat with his lover. “i’ll go get Red-”

 

“NO!”

 

Papyrus nearly choked as his hoodie was grabbed from the back roughly. The cig dropped from his teeth as he was brought around to face Fell. God, he was blushing so hard. Papyrus raised a brow to him, not expecting these reactions from the normally well-kempt, stuck-up asshole. “what’s your problem?”

 

Fell paused a moment, huffing as he pinched his brow. “L-listen…I just…” He groaned angrily and pulled Papyrus to him, crushing him to his chest. “I just need…ahem, a _friend_ right now. I-I can’t have Red see me like this.” Hands lighted on Papyrus’ hips, drawing their pelvises closer. Fell’s sockets shut with a quiet sigh as he ground their hips gently. “I would…appreciate the help.”

 

Was that why he was out here? Was he seriously out here in the garage trying to get rid of his heat?

Papyrus smirked and gripped the other’s chin. Nyeh heh, he’d never seen him anything but angry and contempt. This was a new look entirely upon his skull, nervous and a little defeated. No wonder he didn’t want to do this with Red. He had never seen the skeleton so…hmm, he couldn’t think of a good word for it…vulnerable? Yeah, let’s go with that one.

“nyeh heh, sure _friend_.” He drew them into a clanking kiss, lavishing in the sound that slipped from the darker skeleton’s mouth. Geez, Fell was really in the thick of it. Pulling back, Papyrus took in his bright flush with a hum of approval. This night was looking up. “i’ll take care of you.” He leaned in to plant another kiss, when the other growled.

“Make no mistake, weedbag!” He gripped at his hoodie, surely meant to be an intimidating gesture, but it was thwarted by his stammer, “Th-this is a one-time thing!”

Papyrus never thought he’d say this but, Fell was a bit cute like this. His normally ego-fueled attitude beaten down by his heat. “sure. sure.” He waved off his threat, not really wanting to do this more than once anyways. Normally, he would just leave the skeleton be, let him jack it in the shed, whatever. But…he was still horny from earlier, if not more-so after seeing the effects Fell’s “little problem” had on him.

 

 

Papyrus laid his hands upon his hips again, loving the shiver that sparked through the other’s bones at his touch. He pulled his hips to his own, and walked them back until Fell stood pressed against the wall.

 

Fury smoldered back to life in his sockets as he realized the predicament he was in. “Hey! I’m the one to top-”

 

Papyrus ground his hips against Fell’s, easing the anger away.

Nah, Fell wasn’t going to be the big bad skeleton with him.

Red soul pounding loudly against his ribs, Fell became a bit more complacent as Papyrus leaned in to kiss him. Still a little distrusting, Fell was hesitant to return his kiss, but eventually caved with a sigh. “that’s it, Fell.” Papyrus whispered as he licked at the other’s sharp teeth. Without another belly-aching whine about being “topped” Fell relented and allowed Papyrus to kiss him fully. Groaning, Papyrus slid his tongue along the long, thick appendage within. It wrapped about his own, quickly taking over to make their kiss sloppier.

 

“Mmn,” The sound of Fell’s moan made him shudder with excitement. Papyrus trailed his hand down the curve of the other’s hipbone, down to the front of his pelvis, and fondled his pelvis arch through his pants. “Mmf!” Fell gasped into the kiss and broke away from their warring tongues to try and catch his breath.

 

Papyrus pulled away, licking at his teeth. God, he was so far gone. Fell all but sank into the wall as Papyrus rubbed him through his pants. He smiled at the sight, liking this version of Fell. He clanked a kiss to his exposed throat, earning him a shaky gasp. Hands gripped at Papyrus’ hips, pushing and pulling him into movement against Fell’s own.

Growling under his breath, Papyrus became aware of the bulge in his own pants as their hips came together. “hmm?” He glanced down at the feeling of wetness upon his phalanges. Bringing the digits up to his face, he grinned when he saw Fell’s embarrassed expression. “hey, it’s alright.” Papyrus clanked him gently before he sank down to his knees to take a better look.

 

A warm, red glow shone through the other’s dark pants, a slickness shining in the dim light in the crook of his pelvis. Papyrus undid Fell’s belt, and shimmied the tight pants down. Feeling the other’s nervousness, he looked up to give him a kind smile. “looks pretty good, Fell.” He winked at him, and leaned in close, breathing against the sensitive, dripping pussy. “good enough to _eat_.”

 

Fell cried out, his hands gripping at his shoulders roughly as Papyrus ran his tongue to his outer folds. “Sh-shit!” He grunted as Papyrus wriggled his tongue deeper to lap at the red juices. “Fuck! Papyrus, just…ah!” Papyrus grinned as he swirled the tip around the other’s clit, and suckled upon the folds. The moans and pants egged him on, the sweet-sour taste making his soul ache in his chest. He ran an experimental finger into the lovely red magic, lavishing in the warmth that gripped onto his phalanges. Pulling his tongue away, he watched Fell struggle with himself, trying so hard to not embarrass himself further.

Nyeh heh, not going to happen.

 

Papyrus gained a steady rhythm, running a finger in the tight entrance, letting the magic warm and accustom before adding another digit.

“Oh…fuck…” Fell whispered, his hips moving to sync with his motions. Papyrus drove deeper, and then deeper, finally scissoring his fingers and causing Fell to shiver from the feeling. Wiggling his fingers inside a moment, he decided Fell was probably ready.

 

 

He withdrew his hand and rose back up to his feet.

Dazed and confused, Fell breathed, “What are you…?” Though when Papyrus pressed close, rubbing his very hot-and-bothered self against him in answer, he gasped. “Not happening! No!”

“nyeh heh. you said you wanted help, didn’t you?” Papyrus grasped his hips, rubbing himself against his sensitive magic mound. Fell groaned, his anger glazing over with need. “with this being your first heat, why don’t you just relax, huh?”

Without another word otherwise, Papyrus clanked him in reassurance and slid them both down to the floor.

 

Shit, Fell looked good. Soul burning bright in his chest, a cherry-red blush on his skull, trusting and yet uncertain eyes watching him… If his heats were always like this then, well, you know he wouldn’t mind helping Fell out sometime again.

 Pulling Fell’s pants off was quite the task, his boots did _not_ want to come off. How the hell he fit himself into such tight clothes Papyrus would never know. But, they were finally off, and he could admire his shapely curves in all their glory. Papyrus’ cock throbbed in his hand, precum pearling along its tip.

Carefully he positioned himself at the red entrance, watching Fell for any reason to stop. Spreading his legs apart a bit more, he pressed himself inside.

 

“FUCK!” Fell hissed, his magic tightening in his surprise.

 

Papyrus laughed from the sudden shock of arousal, trying to keep a grip on himself. Holy _shit_! He was burning hot on the inside! And so wet, oh, man, had he been this wet all day? After Fell had calmed and eased back against the floor, he began to move. He set a steady, shallow rhythm. Fell moaned beneath him, squirming from the sensations. Obviously Fell had never been the one to receive like this, and he had no idea how to take it.

It was adorable. Seriously.

Papyrus picked up his pace, gripping onto Fell’s hips as he leaned into his thrusts, driving himself deep into the other’s blazing magic.

Soul all but bursting in his chest, Fell panted and moaned. Groaned and whined, god, he was so loud. Papyrus loved it. Seeing the normally pristine and tightly-wound skeleton such a mess was such a turn-on, holy shit!

Long, slim legs wrapped about his waist, driving him in deeper. Sharp fingers grasped at Papyrus’ forearms for dear life, Fell trying to ground himself through the waves of pleasure Papyrus was inflicting him with.

 

 

“Ahn, hah…ah…AH!” Fell arched harshly off the floor, driving Papyrus in to the hilt. Papyrus thrust hard as Fell came with a cry, his magic tightening around his cock with a choking force. Papyrus cried out as well, spilling his orange magic inside of Fell.

 

Papyrus laid down beside him on the cool floor, exhausted after that whole crazy ordeal. Fell panted beside him, trying to catch his breath as he basked in the afterglow.

Taking a cigarette from his hoodie, he lit one up, finding that it tasted all the better after sex.

 

Fell groaned beside him, “Do you have to do that?”

“yep.”

Growling, he looked like he wanted to argue more, before he changed his mind.

 

 

They laid in silence out in the shed on the cold floor, before Fell broke the silence a final time.

“Never speak of this.” He narrowed his sockets at him, his normal, asshole-self starting to resurface. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

Papyrus smiled and motioned a "my lips are sealed" across his mouth and flicked away the imaginary key.

 

Nyeh heh, if it meant more run-ins like this one...he wouldn't speak a whisper.

 

    


	2. Needing Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love fucking Fell up.
> 
> After you read:  
> Look at this [sin-tastic fanart](https://psicro.tumblr.com/post/146695873570/i-told-myself-i-wouldnt-give-in-but-i-did-a) by the wonderfully talented, [@psicro](https://psicro.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

Papyrus went home after the little tussle with Fell.

It was late, and Sans was sure to be worried about him.

 

He opened the front door, first noticing that all the lights were still on, and secondly seeing a bright-eyed little skeleton gasp before barreling towards him at what he swore to be mach speed.

“PAPY!” San cried as he leapt at Papyrus.

 

He caught him with practiced ease, wrapping Sans up in his oversized hoodie sleeves. “hey, bro!” Papyrus smiled down at the big blue eyes looking up at him.

 

Happy at first, the small skeleton’s grin quickly fell into a pout. “You’re late, Papyrus! _Very_ late!” Sans broke away from him and placed his fists on his hips, eyeing him with suspicion. “Where have you been? You missed supper!”

 

Before he could answer, an annoyed Red called down from upstairs, “hey, boneheads! either of ya seen boss?” Though the hellion was an asshole, he still had that same nervous expression that all Sanses seemed to share when they were worried about their brother. It was a bit heartbreaking, really, seeing any Sans get upset like that, and he almost told Red that Fell was still in the shed, but then he thought better of it.

While he felt bad Red would never get to see Fell in heat, Papyrus also didn’t want Fell to rip his own spine out his ass.

 

Shrugging up at Red, he fibbed, “nope.”

 

Red tapped his fingers on the balcony rail, looking off to the side, sweat beading his brow as it usually did. “he’s not usually late…”

 

The arms around Papyrus squeezed him tighter, big blue eyes looking worried for their Underfell friend. “Is your Papyrus missing?!” Sans scrunched his brow in thought, before he peered up at Papyrus with a curious look to his eye. “Strange how you both were missing for such a long time…”

 

Geez, Sans was a smart little guy. He was good at sniffing out lies, and if he asked Papyrus about Fell, well, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his secret.

As such, Papyrus quickly changed the subject. “a-are there any tacos left for me, bro? i’m starving!”

 

Brought out of his suspicions by the life or death ordeal of Papyrus being slightly hungry, Sans gasped and released Papyrus from his vice-grip hug. “Oh my goodness! Yes, of course, brother!” He grabbed Papyrus’ hand and tugged him along to the kitchen, determined to feed him. “Let’s get you something to eat!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Since the Fell brothers got here, he and Sans had to share a room. Sans’ room to be exact. He didn’t take up much space, just a small spot where he shoved his mattress into a corner. The setup wasn’t too bad, he guessed. While it could be excruciating during his heat, he enjoyed being in the same room with Sans most other times.

 

After all, he always knew he was safe. And on nights when he woke up gasping in a cold sweat, he could find comfort in seeing his brother curled up in his bed, sound asleep.

Having to share a room with Sans was probably the best thing to come out of the Underfell bros staying with them.

 

 

Papyrus yawned loudly as he made his way up the steps, Sans already half way up the steps ahead of him. Now that he was full, he was unbelievably tired.

 

He and Sans got ready for bed, engaging in their nightly routine. After Sans put on his pajamas and tucked himself in, he eagerly awaited his bedtime story. Papyrus picked out Sans' favorite storybook from the shelf and read him to sleep. Placing a guilty, secret clank to his head, he sighed and turned to put the book away for tomorrow night.

 

 

After, Papyrus flopped onto his mattress.

He groaned loudly into his pillow, pretty wiped out from the day. In between having to deal with the hanging dread the last reset had left him with, the run-in with Fell, and having to side-step Sans’ questions, he was ready to take some time out to himself.

 

Not even bothering to wrestle with the bundled up ball of covers, he curled on the mattress and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

 

He dreamed a dream of sick fantasy.

 

Blue eyes shining in the dark.

Small, chubby frame crawling up his body.

That smiling mouth upon his own, kissing him tenderly.

That mischievous tongue licking at his teeth.

Moans and cries.

Pants and screams.

He dreamed of Sans, so willing and full of pleasure, chanting Papyrus’ name. Loving everything that he did to him. Begging Papyrus for more.

“Papy.”

“Papy!”

“PAPY!”

 

 

 

He woke with a start, blinking in confusion as dream and reality overlapped. Blue eyes staring at him now in lust, now in irritation. Shaking himself from sleep, he found the latter to be reality.

 

Sans sat on his knees beside his bed, looking put off. “Papy! I’m leaving for duty!”

 

 

Placing a hand to his forehead, Papyrus rubbed the sleep from his skull. “ugh, oh…ok, Sans. i'll leave here in a bit, ok?”

 

Sans pouted at him. “You better not laze around too long, lazybones! You’ll miss your sentry duties!”

 

Wouldn’t that be a shame? He snarked internally, but smiled to his bro. He knew he was just looking out for him. Trying to make him the best he could be. What a cool guy. “thanks, Sans.”

 

Surprised by the thanks, Sans brightened. “You’re welcome, Papy!” He got up from the floor looking much happier. “Breakfast tacos are in the fridge! Don’t be late!”

 

Papyrus made to say more, when a clank to his forehead made him startle.

 

Before he could gain his bearings, Sans was already heading out the door, calling out, “See you later, brother!” He shut the door gently behind him and made his way down the creaky steps.

 

 

His soul pounded in his chest, his dream from a few moments ago stirring the magic in his bones. Sitting up on his mattress, he leaned against the wall and tried to clear his head.

These thoughts were sick.

 

Another part of him, that darker, selfish part of him, whispered in his skull: the Underfell brothers do it, why not you?

 

Taking a cigarette from his stash under a pile of his socks, he lit one up and took a drag.

He could. _They_ could. But, he wouldn’t do that to Sans. Sans had never expressed anything but brotherly love for him, and he wasn’t about to tarnish that.

 

He laughed to himself. Besides, the Underfell brothers were all kinds of fucked up. Screwing each other was hardly one of their worse deeds.

 

 

Smoke trailed from his nasal aperture, winding up and up to disappear into the gentle morning light. Well, in any case, at least he’d slept the whole night through. Guess he should count his blessings. He didn’t often sleep all night. 

He sighed heavily, resting his head back against the wall. He looked over at Sans’ bed to find it neatly made up.

 

His dream kept coming back to greet him, seeing Sans pant and moan as he fucked him on that bed, gripping him tight, touching his bones, tasting him…

 

Papyrus sighed again, covering his eyes with his hand, trying to bring himself back to reality. He hadn’t done a very good job, though. Warmth spread in his pelvis, his magic reacting to his arousal.

 

“great.” He groaned to no one, eyeing the glow in his chest and pelvis. Casting a glance to make sure their bedroom door was closed, he ran his hand beneath the band of his shorts. It was slow going at first, his self-hatred making it hard to concentrate. But eventually, his dream came to aid him.

He took a deep drag from his cig and closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly, allowing himself to just feel good, to just imagine Sans making him feel so good. So very very good…

 

 

A sound like tapping on glass made him whip his head around to his window.

Already on edge, magic flowed to his phalanges. Putting out his cigarette, he carefully got up from his mattress and stalked over to the window. He stood in the dim morning light, orange magic giving off a faint glow as he waited and watched. After a few moments, he sighed and relaxed, running his hand down his face in tiredness. He was losing it, wasn’t he? All this shit going on all the time. That human messing with him…

 

 

Another tapping sound caused him to flinch, and made certain that he had not been imagining the sound. Going forward, this time in a flurried anger, he threw open the window.

He blinked in surprise, not really sure what he was looking at. “Fell?”

 

Sure enough, there was the skeleton, hanging by his fingers on his window pane. And no sooner had he opened the window, had Fell heaved himself up and invited himself inside.

 

 

Papyrus balked, moving out of his way out of reflex, though angry at the intrusion. “what the hell are you doing? get out of my-“

His angry rant was soon muffled by leather gloves as Fell smacked a hand across his mouth.

 

Red eyes shifted nervously to the door, his gravelly voice whispering, “Shh! I don’t want the runt to hear me!” He released Papyrus carefully, eyeing him uncertainly to be sure he wouldn’t yell again.

 

Papyrus, though angry, kept quiet as the other had asked. “what are you doing? you know you could have just used the door-“

“Sans…gah, I mean, Red, is waiting for me downstairs.” Fell hissed, looking around the room with a panicked glint to his eye. “I can’t let him see...me..." The other skeleton trailed off, his sockets fixing on Papyrus.

 

 

Papyrus eyed Fell curiously, realizing it was a whole lot brighter in his room than he remembered. Looking at Fell’s chest, he soon saw why. Chest aglow, Fell stood staring at Papyrus' shorts, fixated on the still lingering glow there from earlier. Papyrus shifted his feet, drawing Fell out of his stare. “are you still in heat?” He asked him, though it was pretty obvious what the answer was.

 

Fell growled under his breath, “Y-yes, I…well, I…” His cheekbones flushed brightly, his sockets refusing to meet Papyrus’. “I don’t know how to get rid of it.”

 

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise, though he really shouldn’t have been shocked. After all, Fell said it was his first heat. He should have known it’d take more than one round to get him out of it. Cocking his head to the side, he couldn’t help the grin that wormed its way onto his skull. Fell was still in heat, and he’d come back to Papyrus in his time of need. Deliberately, he hooked a thumb in the band of his shorts, drawing the other's attention back. “so...you need my help?”

 

Tearing his sockets away, he roared, “N-NO!” He stiffened at his loud outburst and looked around nervously. Not hearing any movement in the house, Fell gave Papyrus a deadly glare. "I just need advise."

 

Papyrus could only smirk wider at the rather violent denial. He _had_ come to him for help. What do you know?

 

Papyrus played along, shrugging and settling to sit back down on his bed. “well, ok. my advise is that you need my help. and if you say you _don't_ need my help, then i’m going back to bed.”

 

Scrunching his nasal ridge, the other skeleton sniffed, “It’s almost 8 o’clock!”

 

“oh, wow. it’s that early?” He faked a yawn and lie down on the mattress and pretended to go back to sleep. “see ya at noon.”

 

 

Papyrus peeked an eye open to watch as Fell stood there in the middle of the room, chest pulsing its burning, red light. He toyed with his scarf, looking beyond himself with fury and agitation. It was laughably cute.

Papyrus continued to “sleep”, watching the scene unfold. The other shifted on his feet, thighs rubbing together impatiently, his whole frame shaky. Nyeh heh, if this was anyone but Fell he probably would have felt bad for making them so flustered.

 

Finally, the dark skeleton huffed, “Fine, I need your help. It won’t go away, and I’ll admit I am not…aware of how to deal with this situation.” He admitted through gritted teeth. “Now, are you going to assist me, or not?”

 

He pretended to still be asleep, watching the other skeleton fidget and squirm angrily. God, this was fucking hilarious.

 

Fell’s scarred socket twitched and he stomped a foot as he fumed. “I KNOW YOU’RE NOT SLEEPING, ASSHOLE.” He hissed.

 

 

Getting up again, Papyrus rolled his eyes at the other skeleton. “alright, alright, i’m not sleeping.”

 

Soul painfully bright in his chest, Fell loosed an exasperated sigh. “Listen, are you going to help me or not?”

 

As funny as this all was, Papyrus was tired and in no mood to fuck the asshole. “nah. i don’t think so.” He yawned tiredly, this time it being quite real. “why don’t you go ask Red-”

 

 

In the blink of an eye, Fell was upon him. He slammed into Papyrus, grabbing him roughly by the throat. “You _motherfucker_. How _dare_ you toy with me.”

 

Papyrus grasped at the tight grip upon his neck, gasping for breath.

Red eyes stared him down, a cruel grin curling the edges of a sharp-toothed grin.

 

 

Papyrus felt his soul pound in his chest despite himself as his eyes fell to the glow in Fell’s chest, his own growing excited at the pull from the other’s.

  

Fell noticed him looking at his soul, and shoved a knee roughly between his legs, pinning him to the mattress and making Papyrus wince. He loosened his grip on his throat, letting Papyrus take in a shaky breath with a hiss. Fell leaned in close, pressing their bodies flush, his mouth a breath away from his own. “Nyeh heh heh…you’re going to help me whether you like it or not.”

 

 

Though pinned, Papyrus was not worried. Fell was a wreck. What with his body and soul practically begging for attention… Fell had no idea how heats worked, did he? Papyrus chuckled and snaked a hand down to grip at the exposed pelvis of his doppelganger.

 

Obviously not expecting the touch, Fell gasped and flinched hard at the contact.

 

With a groan, Papyrus rubbed a thumb along his Iliac crest. “hmm, guess i’ve got no choice then...” He ran his hand down into the dip of his pelvis, teasing the base of his spine. “fine, i’ll help ya out, _friend_.”

 

“Ah…” Fell moaned at the touch, his hips moving against his own in pleasure.

 

 

Papyrus kissed him, taking in his uncertain pants and pained little sounds. He ran his phalanges across his bones, admiring just how hot they were to the touch. Magic buzzed beneath his fingers, Fell all but at the mercy of his heat. Nyeh heh, he’d never seen anybody put up with such a bad heat. Any other monster would probably be a writhing mass of nerves at this point.

Yet, Fell held out. His bones rattled as he fought to keep his breath steady, fought to keep the sounds in his throat at bay, fought to keep up with Papyrus.

Papyrus was almost impressed. But, he liked the other version of him oh so much more. Leaning in close to the shaking skeleton, he licked along his jaw.

 

Fell gasped and clenched his teeth against the feeling. “Quit it! Just…hah, j-just form a pussy or something. Fuck, a-and then we can be done.”  

 

“nyeh heh heh.” He laughed against his skull, “i don’t think so. i don’t think you’re in any shape to lead.” Papyrus grinned and ran his hand lower, moving past his pants. “besides, you looked so good last night when you were my bitch-“

 

 

Fell suddenly gripped his throat tight, making Papyrus gag from the unexpected force. He gasped as he was lifted and slammed to the floor. His sockets had a hard time catching up with the rest of him as the room spun and swam. Before he could regain focus, he cried out in alarm as his hands were taken from him, a soft fabric wrapping them together in a tight knot. An unexpected weight lighted on his hips, pinning him to the floor. “woah, wait!” He stammered, finally seeing the evil grin upon the skeleton crouched over him, a look of malicious delight on his skull.

 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Fell leaned close and rumbled against his skull. He ran a gloved hand devilishly slow up under his hoodie, trailing along his spine as Papyrus gasped. “I just thought maybe it was your turn to play bitch.” He tapped along his ribs until he was within inches of his soul, watching him squirm beneath him from need.

 

Papyrus huffed, trying to keep from looking at Fell. God, this had been a bad idea. A really bad idea. Fuck, he knew what kind of crazy, sick shit the Underfell brothers were into. This could only end badly-

His spine arched off the floor as the hand grasped his soul roughly, thumb pressing hard to mercilessly swirl the slick magic coating. “gah!” He wriggled underneath the other’s hips as Fell pulled the dripping orange mess from his ribs.

 

Fell smiled wickedly, bringing it to his mouth. He caught his eye, letting his long, thick tongue loll past his teeth for Papyrus to see. Letting Papyrus shiver with anticipation, his soul shaking from his nervousness. Slowly, so achingly slowly, Fell curled the snaking tongue about his soul, lapping at it with carefree bliss.

 

Meanwhile, Papyrus was a wreck. Though his magic had died down from earlier, his soul remained sensitive still. “F-Fell! shit, man! c-c’mon!” His hands tore at the scarf tied about them, needing to get more than what Fell was giving. God, it felt so good. Shit, that hot tongue rolling and licking with such expert ease... Fuck... His breath came in shivering pants, his skull muddied by pleasure. His soul felt full of magic and heat, pounding in the other's hand. Papyrus was close. Oh, wow, he was close...

 

With a mean laugh, Fell slurped his tongue back into his sharp maw. He toyed with the orange light in his hand, letting it settle and cool off. "Nyeh heh heh! What’s the matter, Papy?” He grinned at Papyrus’ angered expression, and released his soul, letting it trail lamely back to its owner unfulfilled. "You seem a little upset."

 

“y-you asshole.” Papyrus growled, hating the skeleton. Who the hell gets them so close and then just stops?! “you’re awful.”

 

“Oh, I know.” The other chuckled and winked audibly as he brought a hand to his pants, his pelvis glowing molten red in the dim light of the room.

 

Papyrus let his sockets fall, and quickly looked away. Oh, god, this had been a bad idea. “let me go, Fell. you’ve had your fun!” 

He flinched as he was gripped roughly by the jaw and brought to look up at the red eyes above him. 

 

Amusement sparked within Fell's sockets, a shit-eating grin evident in his voice. “You seem like you’re having fun as well…” He looked pointedly at the brightly glowing soul in Papyrus’ chest, betraying his arousal. Claws raked from his chin, down his sternum, along his ribs, atop his spine, and rested teasingly on the bulge under his shorts. “If I’m not mistaken.”

 

Shifting, he tried to not moan as the hand on his bulge rubbed experimentally, skilled fingers delicately tracing out his member.

 

“Let’s see how alike we are, hmm?”

 

Papyrus hissed as his shorts were drawn down, the band catching and teasing the head before it came free. Fell hummed in delight. “There we are.” Papyrus gasped as sharp fingers ran along his length, scraping gently. “So excited already? Nyeh heh heh, don’t tell me you’re starting to like this?”

 

 

This was fucking embarrassing. What the hell had he been thinking teasing Fell earlier? Papyrus tried to hide his face behind his arms. Though they were quickly wrenched away, a red tendril pulling them up above his head. 

 

“That’s better.” Fell purred. Papyrus gagged back a cry as Fell swirled his thumb around the head of his cock. “I know you’ll enjoy watching me fuck you.” Reaching down into his pants, Fell drew out his own, red shaft. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, you self-loving fuck.”

 

“i don’t- a-ah!” The fingers teasing him grasped his length roughly, tugging along his magic.

 

“Yes, you do.” Breathy now, Fell stroked himself in rhythm with his toy, unaffected by the shame of fucking himself. “I’ve seen the way you eye me, hah, w-when you think no one is watching. I’m not quite so…soft...as the Sanses, am I?” He laughed at Papyrus’ muteness, knowing he had won this argument. “You seem to like my hipbones, especially…” Grinning that evil smile, the tendril about Papyrus' wrists wormed its way between his bindings, releasing his hands from his bonds.

New tendrils shot forth to hold Papyrus’ wrists captive, guiding his hands to Fell’s hips.

 

Papyrus grasped at the crests beneath his hands in reflex as the hand on his cock picked up its pace, his fingers digging into Fell’s pelvis in response. The skeleton on his lap sighed hotly from the harsh pinch of his phalanges, grinding against him in pleasure. Papyrus felt his soul beat hard in response, wanting to hear more of those sounds.

 

Everything he had said was true. All of it. He didn’t like thinking about it but...he really wanted to bang Fell.

 

He didn’t love him! Hell, he didn’t even like him! It was just that...

 

God, Fell was hot. He just looked like sex, with his sharp yet curvy frame... Oh, Papyrus' soul was hurting so badly, enjoying the sinful passion in those red eyes. 

Moaning, Papyrus let his hands roam the curve of his Iliac crests, loving their wide, sweeping dip.

 

 

What they were doing was sick as hell. This was technically himself! He was _literally fucking himself._   Ugh, you know what? He’d feel bad about it later. Right now, though…

 

Grinning, he realized that in Fell’s distraction the tendrils that once were wrapped about his wrists had vanished. Papyrus snaked a hand around into the back of the other’s pants, fingering the lingering magic there. Teasing it into forming an entrance for him to mess with.

 

 

“W-wait, no…” Fell hissed, though even as he said those words he shifted himself, letting Papyrus fuck him with his phalanges. Unable to help himself, Fell pressed their hips flush, their members nearly touching.

 

Papyrus huffed and bucked into the other’s hand, oh, lord, the way he was looking at him. Flushed and sweaty from his touches, Fell was completely caught up in his heat. The attention to his body bringing out that more mild, compliant side. 

Papyrus grinned and laughed. “nyeh heh heh, you look good, Fell." Taking his hand from Fell's hip, he grabbed his shaft, making the other gasp and groan as he twitched hard from the sudden touch. Hmm, wonder if he had the same sweet-spots as he did?

Papyrus rubbed at his frenulum with his thumb, just as he liked to do.

 

“Hah, ahn…quit…” The response was immediately clear: he did. Fell’s sockets fell shut, his soul bright in his chest. He was losing his handle on his dominant schtick.

 

Papyrus' own soul lit up at the lovely reaction, watching the other melt from the well-placed touches. He trailed down to focus near the base, squeezing and twisting. Papyrus continued to toy at Fell’s entrance, adding another digit, which caused the other to loose a loud, pleased moan. Papyrus grinned wide as Fell spread himself wider for him, so willing. Oh, lord…this was too good. He picked up his pace, shoving his fingers deeper into his magic.

 

 

"boss?!"

 

 

Both Papyruses turned in shock to see Red standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and mouth hanging in utter disbelief.

 

"G-get out of here, whelp!" Fell roared, the effect a whole lot less intimidating when it came from a stuttering, breathy skeleton.

 

Papyrus grinned devilishly, and gave a long, slow pump to Fell's cock.

 

Fell bit down on his tongue, though not before a strangled moan broke through his teeth. "Nn-hah..."

 

 

Red made his way over, a bright blush on his face as he continued to stare. "how did you get him to...?"

 

Papyrus explained with a laugh, "nyeh heh, he's in heat, bud."

 

Fell huffed, trying to bring himself out of his compromising position, and growled, "S-SO WHAT?! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, SANS-"

His words broke from a loud gasp as Red snapped his fingers, red tendrils wrapping about his forearms and legs.

 

Fell struggled, fear sparking in his eyes as he fruitlessly tried to tear at his bonds. He might have been able to free himself, but Papyrus wasn't ready to give up just yet. He squeezed Fell's member hard, making the other gasp and groan.

 

 

With Fell distracted, Red worked his magic, shifting Fell's hips up and pulling his pants off of him.

 

"Stop!" The dark skeleton pleaded, his skull burning red from both embarrassment and his heat. 

 

Red ignored him, lighting his hands on the tops of Fell's naked hips. "heh heh, is that why ya didn't come home? ya didn't want me to see ya in heat?" Red's gaze roamed over Fell's body, taking in his shaking form, bright chest, and blazing cock. "i'm really hurt."

 

Fell's sockets widened as he turned back to see Red grinning at him. The dark skeleton's hands grasped at Papyrus' sweater as he clenched his sockets shut tight in embarrassment.

 

Red frowned and dug his phalanges into his pelvis. "i waited all fucking night for you, asshole." 

 

Fell shook horrifically at Red's words, actually looking pretty upset and...really scared. "Sans, d-don't...don't hurt me..." He clenched onto Papyrus' sweater, unable to look at either of them as he shivered.

 

Papyrus was surprised at how genuinely afraid he sounded. He kinda felt bad for the guy. Papyrus looked up at Red with a raised brow, not sure if he wanted to be a part of this anymore.

 

Red cocked his head at his brother, and after a moment's thought, shrugged and winked at Papyrus. He sunk down to his knees with a devilish grin, hovering close to his entrance. He toyed with him, working his phalanges inside him, taking in Fell's gasps. First one digit, then two. 

After a few moments, Fell relaxed into the careful touches. He sighed against Papyrus' chest, small sounds whispering from him as Red continued to pleasure him.

Until Red stopped moving.

"i was worried as hell," He growled before he roughly shoved three of his phalanges inside.

 

Fell squirmed and cried out in pain, and Papyrus held him. While he didn't like the guy, Papyrus' noble nature made the whole thing feel wrong. "Red, if you're going to hurt him..."

 

 

The smaller skeleton rolled his eyes. "he's being a baby. that didn't hurt that bad." He chuckled as he leaned in close. "besides, i'm gonna make it feel all better..." He smiled as he spread the magic wide with his phalanges and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

 

Fell loosed an unfiltered cry, his cock twitching hard against Papyrus' middle. His breaths panting rasps, his soul pounding so terribly above him, it made Papyrus moan. 

 

Shit, Fell looked so goddamn good, nothing but a blushing mess, panting against Papyrus' throat. Now thoroughly turned on, Papyrus kissed Fell deeply, loving the way he melted in his grasp as Red ate him out. 

 

"A-ah...hah, oh..." Fell breathed against his teeth, his fingers tearing at his hoodie to tease at Papyrus' ribs.

 

 

Red pulled away from his work, looking pleased with his boss' reaction. He licked at his teeth with a grin and got to his feet. His shorts bright red and tented in the middle, he brought out his dick with a sigh.

"nnn, 'preciate ya helping _heat_ him up, Pap." Red smiled to Papyrus before nudging the head of his cock at Fell's entrance.

 

Fell groaned, sockets at half mast as he was gently teased, his hips moving ever so slightly in need.

 

Papyrus watched, loving the lewd, embarrassed expressions Fell was making for him. "nyeh heh," He laughed to Red. "its been my _pleasure_."

 

Red gave him a grin and a laugh before he loosed a growling moan, his rumbling laughter bobbing his cock against Fell's magic. Guiding himself in, he pressed inside.

 

 

The skeleton on Papyrus' chest buried his skull in his sweater as he shook, his ribcage rising and falling in hard pants as he adjusted.

Papyrus loved it. He caressed his frame, taking in all his sharp bones and shapely curves. Easing him back from his overstimulation.

 

Seeing that Papyrus had calmed him a bit, Red began slowly, pressing himself into Fell. 

 

His younger brother brought his face out from the orange cloth and moaned loudly. Fell shifted himself, gently letting his hips rock them into motion. 

 

"boss...holy fuck...you're a goddamn whore when you're in heat."

 

Fell was completely lost to the pleasure, unable to fight or resist his heat any longer. Sockets glazed, breath hot against Papyrus' face, he licked at Papyrus' teeth. 

 

Papyrus chuckled at the silent question, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms about Fell's chest, pulling him down as Red brought his hips up further.

 

The dark skeleton groaned as he licked absently at Papyrus' jaw and throat, kissing and nipping gently in his passion. "Mmn..."

 

 

Papyrus stroked Fell's cock, loving the way his body shook and gasped, holding onto him for dear life and peppering him with kisses.

Fuck, Fell was gone. Just absolutely gone.

Papyrus wrapped a hand around his own wanting member, giving himself some needed attention.

 

Fell broke away from their kiss with a growl. His sockets falling to see Papyrus jacking himself off and pushed his hand away. Leaning down, he eagerly took Papyrus into his mouth. His long red tongue circled Papyrus' length, rolling and tugging, lapping and sucking vigorously.

 

"oh f-fuck, Fell...damn..." Papyrus moaned, his hands moving to hold the other's skull as he worked.

 

Red groaned, "ahn, b-boss...god, you feel so fucking good." The smaller skeleton picked up his pace, slamming Fell's hips to his own.

 

 

As if in response, Fell sucked hard on Papyrus' cock, and he gasped. His hips bucked into the hot mouth, the other loosing a rumbling moan, the hum vibrating his cock and tipping Papyrus over the edge.

 

"fuck!" He came with a cry, his phalanges digging into Fell's skull as he continued to suck on him, drawing out every drop he could. "sh-shit!"

He shook hard as Fell finally released him, licking at his teeth as he looked up at Papyrus with a dazed look of satisfaction. He'd taken all of Papyrus, swallowing his cum down like a thirsty bitch and he looked so pleased with it. "shit, Fell..."

 

 

"Ah!" Fell cried out suddenly as Red slowed, leaning his weight into his thrusts. 

 

Red penetrated deeply, rocking into him with deliberate, passionate movements. "mmn, boss...oh..." He languidly ran his tongue along his spine, planting kisses here and there. Snaking a hand under his armor, he grabbed hold of his soul. 

With gentle tenderness, he rubbed his thumb along the slick heart, feeling it beat and thrum in his palm.

 

 

"Sans...ah, ahn..." Fell breathed, whispered words just out of hearing breaking from his teeth.

 

Seeing the skeleton crouched over him panting and shaking, Papyrus couldn't help himself. He grabbed Fell by his jaw and pulled him into a heated kiss. Tasted himself on Fell's tongue, drank in his moans and cries as his brother fucked him.

"mmn..." He purred, reaching down to return attention to Fell's cock.

Slick and dripping long strands of thick precum, Papyrus swore he could feel Fell's magic pulse as he took hold of the shaft.

 

"Ah...ahnn...Papyrus, hah..." Fell whispered quietly, rutting into his hand, taking up a slow rhythm with Red's fucking. 

 

Papyrus licked along his jaw, his throat. "mmn...say my name again." He encouraged, swirling his thumb on the head of his dick.  Papyrus got a devilish idea. He often liked to toy with entering his own slit...maybe with Fell... He focused a digit along the head of Fell's cock, working it into forming a slick bit of precum. Once coated, he carefully pushed the tip of his digit inside. "c'mon, say it."

 

"A-ah..." Fell squirmed, trying to move away from the overpowering feeling, but the skeleton behind him held him in place. Sockets foggy, he still refused, huffing and groaning as he grit his teeth to the feeling.

 

But Papyrus knew he would win. "say my name, Fell." He wriggled the tip of his phalange inside, the appendage in his grasp twitching and pulsing in aggravation.

 

Red moaned a curse and picked up his pace, letting Fell's soul return to his ribcage as he gripped onto his hips.

 

Fell choked on his breath, sockets wide and mouth agape from the conflicting pleasure of suddenly being fucked mercilessly and the painful game Papyrus was playing. He froze, his bones rattling in spasms of lust. "Hah, ugh, ha...gah! Ah, P-Pap... Nyeh!" The skeleton gasped as Papyrus shoved his digit in a bit further, slowly thrusting in and out. Fell whimpered despite himself, "A-ah, ah! Nnh...Papyrus!" He cried out his name as he continued to thrust his digit inside, his cock throbbing in his hand from the feeling. "Papyrus! Nyeh! Pap!"

 

Grinning wide, he retracted his finger, a glob of precum all but squirting from Fell's slit as he did so. "you're so good." He brought his hand up and pressed his slick digits against Fell's teeth.

 

The other skeleton opened for him, groaning as Papyrus made him taste his own cum. Fell sucked on his phalanges, lapping and licking along his fingers.

 

Moaning at the feeling, Papyrus took his hand back to clank him gently, the other skeleton readily accepting his kindness. Papyrus sucked his long tongue into his mouth, toying with its delicious girth. "nnn, so good." He breathed into his mouth.

 

 

Red, who had been watching their exchange with wide, interested eyes, huffed as he shifted his position. "nnn...fuck, you guys are hot."

 

Fell stiffened in Papyrus' grasp from the change, his body going tense. 

 

"i think you found a spot." Papyrus purred encouragingly to Red. He returned his hand to Fell's shaft, focusing on his favorite places.

 

Gripping his hoodie tight, Fell arched into his chest, letting Sans fuck him where he wanted it. Papyrus breathed in Fell's moaning pants, his delicious cries. "N-nyeh, ha! Ah, ah...S-Sans!" With a final scream, he came. 

 

Papyrus pumped him dry, actually a little impressed with how much he was able to get out of him. Thick, hot, red strands of cum splattered his hoodie, though he hardly cared. Leaning forward, Papyrus clanked his duplicate on the teeth before releasing him.

After, he sat back and watched as Red finished up. 

 

A sweaty, panting mess, Red had wrapped his arms about Fell's waist, fucking him like a goddamn dog as his brother screamed and moaned.

 

Red snapped his sockets shut tight, ramming himself in with a few last quick, shallow thrusts as he came, spilling his seed inside and forcing another orgasm out of Fell. 

 

The latter gave a silent cry, shaking horrifically as his soul burst with red light, finally releasing him from his heat.

 

 

With a huff, Red let his magic disappear and Fell collapsed onto Papyrus' chest, breathing hard.

 

Smirking down at the other him, Papyrus let him rest a bit.

 

 

Red kneeled down and kissed along his brother's spine, working his way up. 

 

Fell groaned in exhaustion, unable to move. When Red came up and pulled him into a kiss, he complied tiredly, gently accepting Red's greedy tongue. "Nnn, Sans..."

 

Red clanked him sweetly, and caressed his brother's skull. "love ya, bro."

 

Fell blinked dully at him and sighed, craning up to clank him back.

 

 

Breaking away from the tender moment, Red turned to Papyrus. "heh, thanks for the help."

 

The lazybones gave him a lazy grin and an audible wink. "no problem, bud."

 

 

Papyrus helped carry Fell to his and Red's borrowed room, and put him on their mattress.

Red thanked him again, and told him he was going to "take the day off to help a loved one recover."

 

Nyeh heh, Papyrus wished him luck. When Fell got back to himself, Papyrus was going to make sure he kept well out of his way for a bit.

 

 


End file.
